


I Won't Be Home For Christmas

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, it's the most beautiful time of the year!, merry pitchmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Beca's Christmas plans don't go quite as she planned. But this time she's not complaining.





	I Won't Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zentamaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentamaus/gifts).



> For the 2018 Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange. Congratulations, Jo, I'm your secret santa! Hope you and everyone who reads this likes it :)

Beca Mitchell often got accused of being oblivious.

 

And okay, she may be a little bit slow when it comes to acknowledging people having feelings towards her — after all, it did take her a whole year to realize Jesse liked her in something more than a platonic way — but she could be very observant and astute when she tried.

 

And she was always trying when it came to Chloe Beale.

 

It wasn’t that hard to notice when the literal definition of human sunshine came back home groaning, a look of discomfort twisting her face and looking just a little bit green.

 

Chloe was in _pain_. That realization alone was enough to put all of Beca’s senses in high alert.

 

“Dude,” Beca said with a frown of her own, side stepping the teeny tiny Christmas tree they had set up in their living room a couple of weeks ago to get closer to where Chloe was, flopped over on their bed. “What’s up with you?”

 

The redhead had refused to eat the dinner Beca had prepared, citing she wasn’t hungry, that she’d eat the leftovers later and then she had all but sunk on their mattress.

 

“Nothing,” Chloe breathed out, her voice strained. “I’m fine, Becs.”

 

“Then why does it look like you’re in pain?”

 

The furrows on Chloe’s forehead became more prominent as she bit her bottom lip, adopting a guilty look Beca was all too-familiar with.

 

“Because I may be?” she ended up admitting glumly. “It’s nothing.”

 

Beca managed to refrain her freak out; she had always been one to overreact first, act rationally later, especially when dealing with a stubborn Chloe Beale downplaying how she's feeling. It had led to a lot of small fights and disagreements over the years, but after six years of close proximity, she knows better.

 

“How long has it been happening?” she asked instead.

 

“It started last night,” Chloe disclosed, sounding even more disgruntled. “Like a sharp pain in my right side. But it got more bearable in the morning so I went to work.”

 

Beca’s urge to freak increased tenfold.

 

“But it didn’t go away?”

 

“No,” Chloe sighed, her pain clearly not getting better no matter the façade the redhead tried to put on. “It's probably nothing, Bec, no worry. It's gonna be fine.”

 

“Dude, _no_.” Beca shook her head in disbelief. “You need to go to the hospital. You're _going_ to the hospital.”

 

Chloe probably took notice of the seriousness on Beca’s face and time because she just looked defeated. And in pain.

 

Beca hated the look on her.

 

“But…” she tried once again and Beca rolled her eyes, already hitting all the lights in the apartment and leaving only their Christmas lights on. “Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and you have a plane to catch. I don't wanna ruin anything.”

 

“Chloe,” it was Beca’s turn to sigh as she joined her best friend on their shared bed (that they kept sharing even though Fat Amy hadn’t been home in a week). “You're obviously not gonna ruin anything by being in the hospital, okay? Besides, we'll go early. Nothing will be ruined.”

 

“Mkay,” Chloe finally conceded as she adjusted herself to what Beca could only assume it was a more comfortable position. “Night Becs.”

 

“Night, Chlo.”

 

//

 

Okay, so things may have gotten just a little bit ruined.

 

Not that Beca was pissed at Chloe or anything, because she wasn’t. She just had a whole list going on, from how crappy the US healthcare system was to how much hospital coffee sucked.

 

She was grumpy.

 

But not without reason! They were stuck at the E.R. on Christmas eve, waiting for a doctor to come and check out Chloe — who was _still_ in pain — and the more they waited, the more impossible it looked for Beca to make it to her flight to Georgia to meet her dad.

 

Beca tried to muffle her yawn by taking a sip of her coffee. Its bad taste and worry were not the best thing for her mood. Or her Christmas spirit.

 

“Becs?” Chloe said in a meek voice, getting Beca out of her introspective state. “You should go. I know you and your dad had plans.”

 

“And what? Leave you here by yourself?” Beca arched an eyebrow at the redhead. “I may be grump but I'm not a monster, Chlo.”

 

“I know but…”

 

“Plus, I already texted my dad. And your mom. They both told us to stay put and asked for updates when we have them,” Beca smiled at Chloe's surprised look. “What?”

 

Chloe opened her mouth several time but no sound came out. She finally settled on a soft, “Nothing.”

 

Beca just adjusted herself and tried to finish her crappy coffee. It looked like they were in for a long day.

 

//

 

**Hour One**

 

They had been there barely any time at all and Beca couldn't sit still. It was all too much.

 

She had texted the Bellas and now Chloe was on Beca’s phone with Aubrey trying to talk her out of coming to NYC to help them.

 

Which was both sweet and terrifying.

 

And now Beca had nothing to distract herself with, so she resulted to pacing so she wouldn't rip the annoying Christmas lights blinking at her from the nurse’s station.

 

She was on her third lap down the corridor when she noticed Chloe was finally off the phone. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst.

 

“Is she coming?”

 

“No,” Chloe smiled and a wave of relief washed over Beca. “Now come and sit with me, you're making me dizzy.”

 

**Hour Three**

 

“Bec,” Beca was shaken out of her light nap by Chloe tapping out on her nose. “Hey, Bec.”

 

“Whaddup, Chlo?” Beca mumbled, sleepily nuzzling on Chloe's shoulder where she was resting.

 

“I'm hungry, can we get a snack?”

 

Beca looked up sharply at her, a scowl on her face.

 

“Seriously?!”

 

“What!”

 

“We're in the hospital! You could be going into surgery soon!” Beca waved her hands frantically.

 

“You're so dramatic, Becs, it's probably just cramps,” Chloe rolled her eyes in a typical Beca fashion but it got ruined when she crossed her arms and pouted.

 

Beca avoided eye contact as to not cave to the puppy dog look.

 

“The answer is still no, dude.”

 

**Hour Five**

 

“This Christmas _sucks_ ,” Chloe was grumpy, which would be a cute look on her if Beca wasn't feeling the same way.

 

“Spending all day in the hospital in pain not your idea of fun?” Beca asked sarcastically. “You're lame.”

 

“Oh, my God, shut up,” Chloe snorted, lightly shoving her. “There's so much we could be doing! Instead we're stuck here because of my stupid cramps.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes, not wanting to go down that road again. “What would we be doing, if we weren't here?”

 

She never remembers she'd be on her way to Georgia now if she weren't here. In her mind, she was always with Chloe.

 

“Well,” Chloe drawled out, pretending to think. “First, we wouldn't be going hungry. We'd be having eggnog and cookies while preparing dinner.”

 

Beca's stomach rumbled. She really was hungry.

 

“What else?”

 

“We'd be caroling. Of course,” Beca tried and failed to hide her smile at the picture Chloe was painting. “We'd be taking pictures.”

 

This time, Beca snorted. “Yeah, right. Good luck with that.”

 

“Aww Bec, come on! Not even one little selfie?” Chloe battled her eyes at Beca, causing her to groan.

 

She always did this.

 

“I hate you, you know,” she said, wiping up her phone and turning it to the camera app.

 

She refused to smile for it, though, which caused Chloe to cuddle to her side and pout to the camera. Beca snapped the moment.

 

They look disgustingly like a couple. It made her stomach do some crazy somersaults.

 

She went ahead and posted it with the caption #ChristmasFun regardless.

 

//

 

 _Finally_ , after a long six hour wait, a doctor finally came up to them to say Chloe was scheduled for an emergency appendectomy.

 

Knowing she could be going into surgery prior to the moment did nothing to assuage Beca's worries.

 

The worst part though was watching Chloe's face crumble when she heard she was gonna have to stay the night at the hospital.

 

“And miss Christmas?”

 

Beca held her hand tighter. Of course she'd be worried about that.

 

//

 

Beca got the all clear to go back home as soon as they wheeled Chloe out for her surgery.

 

She was overtired, hungry and more than a little grumpy. It was the perfect opportunity to go home and rest. But of course now that Chloe was nowhere near her and there was no façade she had to put up with — no pretending she wasn't in love with her best friend, that she wasn't worried out of her mind that Chloe was in surgery and, even, that she didn't liked all the Christmas traditions she had been a part of for the last six years — Beca’s anxiety was getting the best out of her.

 

She was restless.

 

Plus, the idea of Chloe spending Christmas alone at the hospital was too heartbreaking for her to handle.

 

“Uh, hey,” she said to the nurse at the station before she could fully realize what she was doing. “Could you help me with something? Please?”

 

It may not be ideal, but she wasn't going to let this holiday be a total bust.

 

//

 

By the time another nurse came to warn them Chloe was being wheeled back, Beca and Olivia — the nurse she had originally selected to help her out — were putting the final touches on the Christmas tree.

 

“Do you think she's gonna like it?” Beca asked, worrying her bottom lip as she looked around for last minute touches to fix.

 

“Honey, she's gonna love it,” Olivia reassured her with a hand on her shoulder. “You're a very good girlfriend.”

 

Beca blushed furiously at the implication. “I'm—uh, she's not…” she rubbed her hands over her face in frustration. “We're not dating,” she mumbled.

 

Nurse Olivia looked at her with a look between shock and frustration. “What are you waiting for then?”

 

She left before Beca could come up with an excuse.

 

What _was_ she waiting for?

 

//

 

Chloe was alert but not much when she finally made her way back to her room. Beca was waiting for her, fidgeting with her fingers, once again letting her anxiety get the best of her.

 

Should she hope for a Christmas miracle today?

 

Beca waited until Chloe was fully adjusted on her bed before approaching, smiling awkwardly once the redhead’s gaze fixated on her after having swiped the whole room with a confused look on her face.

 

The room she and Nurse Olivia had practically turned into Santa’s village after Beca ran to her apartment, grabbed their tree, lights and presents to set them up in Chloe’s hospital room. Nurse Olivia had helped with a couple of lights of her own to put over the bed, mistletoe (which, _subtle._ So very subtle), tiny, sparkly Christmas trees that were littering the nurse’s station and a couple more trinkets she had spread over every available surface in the room.

 

“It didn’t looked like this when I left,” she said slowly. “Am I hallucinating?”

 

“Ha, no,” Beca cringed at her very awkward persona. She needed to get it together. “Uh, I did this. With one of the nurse’s help.”

 

Chloe blinked up slowly at her. “Why?”

 

“Because…” Beca shrugged and then shook her head.

 

 _No._ She was gonna do this the right way.

 

“Because you love Christmas. And I love you. I didn’t want you to miss out on Christmas just because you had to have surgery,” she said it all in one breath, not daring to look back at Chloe for fear of what she’d see.

 

It was only when she felt Chloe’s IV hand on hers, intertwining their fingers the best way she could, that Beca mustered enough courage to look up. And she didn’t regret what she saw.

 

“You love me?” Chloe whispered with a watery, hopeful smile.

 

“Yeah, dude,” Beca breathed out, a small smile on her face. “I don’t go all Christmas-palooza for just anyone.”

 

Chloe tugged on her hand again until she was close enough to be in kissing range, conveniently being under the mistletoe. Beca could appreciate the irony.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing I love you too,” Chloe whispered right before their lips met.

 

It appeared that Christmas miracles were a thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
